June Rosewood (American Dad!)
'June Rosewood '(Kate Mulgrew) was the villainess of "A Star Is Reborn", episode 11.10 of American Dad! (airdate March 16, 2015). In her youthful days, June was an actress and was in a comedy team with her husband Leonard Zane. Together, the two filmed a short "comedic" film titled Marble Trouble ''along with another female actress, Gloria Delmar. But over the course of filming, Leonard and Gloria fell in love and made plans to run away together. Furious, June killed Leonard and Gloria by drowning them in the ocean. Years later, the aging June believed that Leonard would return to her through reincarnation (which Leonard highly believed in). To find him, June began a yearly ritual of placing marbles on Leonard's star on the Walk of Fame, waiting for someone to step on them and keep their balance the way Leonard did for ''Marble Trouble. When Stan and Francine went to Hollywood after winning a radio contest, Stan stepped on the marbles and managed to avoid falling, causing June to believe Leonard had finally returned to her. She invited Stan to come back to her lavish mansion, with the only other occupant being her maid Maxine. After spending the day with Stan, June revealed her crazed belief to him while watching the unfinished film. Though initially reluctant, Stan came to believe June's claim and agreed to finish the film with her. But as June gathered the aged producers together, Francine arrived and tried to take Stan back with her, upsetting June. But before she can force her to leave, the producers offer to allow Francine to take on Gloria's role; when Francine accepted, June was forced to feign joy over the decision. After the movie was done, Stan and Francine prepared to leave and Stan broke the news to June. Heartbroken, June asked Stan if he would stay if Francine were gone, to which he condescendingly said yes, which resulted in June kidnapping Francine and taking her to the dock to kill her. Stan found out about June's murderous past from Maxine, who June had trapped in a large gelatin mold, and rushed to the dock to save his wife. He found Francine in June's boat, bound and gagged in the back seat. June returned to the boat and Stan told her that he and Francine were leaving, causing June to fake heartbreak. She was able to subdue Stan by tricking him into smelling chloroform she had poured on her wrist, claiming it was a perfume she made for him. After knocking out Francine as well, June threw her and Stan overboard and waited for them to awaken, allowing them to swim toward the boat before driving out of range. The evil June then bragged about having killed Leonard before, and how she planned to kill him again, ignoring Stan's pleas that they had no connection to June's past. But at that moment, Francine told Stan that she was having memories of the night of June's previous crime, recalling herself as being Gloria in a past life while Stan was in fact Leonard. She and Stan then proclaimed their love, causing June to tearfully proclaim she wanted to die with Leonard before diving into the water. Stan and Francine got into the boat and Stan decided to toy with June the way she had with them. But instead, Stan accidentally put the boat into reverse, running over and killing June. Quotes * "I can't believe I have to drown Leonard and another one of his whores again!" (June as she prepared to knock Francine out) Trivia * Kate Mulgrew previously portrayed two Murder, She Wrote villainesses: manipulative murderer Joanna Rollins and the greedy Sonny Greer. Gallery June Rosewood meets Stan.jpg|Stan and Francine first meeting June June Rosewood with Francine.jpg|June, upset at Francine's arrival at her home June Rosewood chloroform GIF.gif|June knocking Stan out June Rosewood death GIF.gif|June's demise Category:2010s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Psychotic Category:Rich Category:Show Business Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle